Generally it is possible that by means of a stripping tool successively the single conductors of the cable are stripped. However, this is elaborate and requires high diligence if the stripping lengths have to be the same for all of the conductors.
DE 689 23 071 T2 (corresponding to EP 0 375 458 B1) discloses a machine into which a cable with three conductors is inserted with the outer insulation removed in the end region. The three conductors are arranged parallel to each other in one plane and fixed by a fixing device which is pneumatically actuated. The insulations of the conductors is cut between two pneumatically actuated stripping blades. For this purpose the stripping blades each comprise three cutting edge halves arranged one besides another. After the pneumatically driven stripping of the ends of the insulations of the conductors then in the machine the stripped ends of the wires of the conductors are crimped also in a pneumatically driven way two work pieces formed by sleeves for providing electrical ports.
DE 10 2008 058 168 A1 discloses a stripping machine for stripping the conductors of a cable comprising four conductors. Two stripping blades which slide along each other in parallel planes over the working stroke and move towards each other each comprise W-shaped front contours. The W-shaped front contours have an orientation opposite to each other. The W-shaped front contours each form two V-shaped cutting edge halves being arranged one besides another. Pairs of V-shaped cutting edge halves of the two W-shaped front contours together form two diamond-shaped cutting edges. Over the working stroke the cross section of the diamond shape reduces which leads to a cutting into an insulation of a conductor arranged in the cutting edge. For the stripping of a cable comprising four conductors in the beginning two conductors are inserted into the adjacent diamond-shaped cutting edges. Then the cutting into the insulations of the two conductors can be induced and then the stripping of these conductors can be performed. Subsequently then the other two conductors are inserted into the same cutting edge so that also these conductors can be stripped. DE 10 2008 058 168 A1 discloses also the crimping of the stripped conductors to plugs by a machine.
DE 30 15 606 A1 (corresponding to GB 2 063 580 A) discloses a stripping tool for stripping a cable having one single conductor or having multiple conductors. For this purpose the stripping tool comprises four stripping blades being evenly distributed over the circumference. Each of the stripping blades comprises a continuous, bow-shaped cutting edge quarter. The stripping blades form two pairs of stripping blades which are arranged under an offset of 90° relative to each other and which are moveable into planes arranged directly adjacent from each other. When actuating the stripping tool all of the four stripping blades are continuously moved towards a longitudinal axis of a cable arranged between the stripping blades. In this way an insulation of the cable is to the same extend cut from four sides. In the case of a cable having multiple conductors only a common insulation of all of the conductors is cut whereas it is to be avoided that an additional insulation of the single conductors is damaged by the stripping blades.
CN 101 431 223 A discloses a stripping tool for stripping single conductors of a cable having three conductors. In the cable the conductors are arranged one besides another similar to a wide-band cable. For this purpose the stripping tool comprises two pairs of stripping blades being arranged remote from each other. The first pair of stripping blades has a design such that the pair of stripping blades is able to cut into the insulation of the two outer conductors whereas the conductor arranged in the middle can be passed without damages between the two stripping blades. The second pair of stripping blades which comprises the same closing direction as the first pair of stripping blades comprises only one cutting edge on both stripping blades which cuts into the insulation of the conductor arranged in the middle. Due to the fact that the insulations of the conductors are cut by pairs of stripping blades arranged remote from each other the transition from the insulated part of the conductor to the stripped part of the conductor for the conductor arranged in the middle is arranged with an offset to the transition of the insulated part to the stripped part of the two conductors arranged on the outside which is not desired for a lot of connections.
DE 28 48 445 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,609 A) discloses a stripping machine driven by a motor and used for stripping a cable. The stripping machine comprises four stripping blades evenly distributed over the circumference forming two pairs arranged under an offset in circumferential direction of 90°. The stripping blades each comprise straight cutting edge parts having an inclined orientation. When actuating the stripping tool the stripping blades move (similar to a photographic aperture diaphragm) towards each other so that the cutting edge parts in a part of the circumference which is smaller than one quarter of the entire circumference cut continuously in an insulation of a cable passed between the cutting edge parts. By the particular diaphragm-shaped design it is intended to provide an even cutting behavior for cables of different thicknesses. Also here only the outer insulation of the cable is cut whereas individual insulations of conductors of a cable having multiple conductors are not cut.
Also DE 39 28 196 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,901 A) discloses a complex stripping machine having a plurality of pairs of stripping blades for stripping a cable. Here, for the stripping of a particular cable only one pair of stripping blades is used. Each of the stripping blades comprises an approximately V-shaped cutting edge part. Accordingly, by the two associated stripping blades with the movement of the two cutting edge parts towards each other the cable is cut almost completely in circumferential direction. The different pairs of stripping blades which can be arranged with an offset relative to each other have cutting edge parts having different shapes so that it is possible to strip in an alternative way cables having different thicknesses by the stripping tool. Also here again only the outer insulation of the cable is cut whereas individual insulations of conductors of a cable having multiple conductors are not allowed to be cut.